


Curiosity

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: Kissing your best friend at a party leaves you curious for more.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Curiosity

It was hard to pin point the exact moment it began. As far as you were concerned, your crush on Yeosang had kind of always been there, ever since you first laid eyes on him in high school. You knew it wasn’t love, and were well aware he didn’t feel a thing about you; that’s why you had never done anything about it before. It was just a stupid crush that sometimes made your stomach flutter. Like it was right now.

As the bottle spun around, you found yourself hoping it would land on him, so you could finally feed your curiosity about the guy and maybe make it go away. But the bottle didn’t comply. As it slowly came to halt, it landed on Wooyoung.

You masqueraded the disappointment with a smile as the rest of your friends cheered you on, whistling and trying to make you embarrassed. You stood up, rolling your eyes at them, and walked towards him with the loud cheers of the rest as a background.

“Come on, you’re all wasting your breath” you told them, “kissing Woo is like kissing my dog.”

That made them laugh, but it didn’t dim their excitement. When you reached Wooyoung, a smug smirk was plastered on his face.

“Your dog? I might be a little offended.”

“Oh shut up.”

You kneeled before him and placed a hand on his neck to bring him closer. The room quieted just for a moment, until you closed the distance and kissed your best friend. His lips were warm on yours for a second, that's all you managed to register before you both smiled and all contact was lost.

You returned to your spot among the whistling of the rest, but the bottle was already spinning by the time you sat down, the excitement passed onto the next person.

As the game went on, you noticed a weak flickering in the pit of your stomach. Both the alcohol and your mind allied to spark a new curiosity in you with vivid images of a much more intense kiss than what had taken place.

The rest of the night, you couldn’t help but feel the ghost of Wooyoung’s lips on yours, and the disturbing sensation of your mouth starved for more.

* * *

“It didn’t bother me, did it bother you?” You asked suddenly. Wooyoung looked puzzled at your question. His eyes travelling from his phone to your face and back again, trying to make sense of what you were saying.

“You’re not talking about the pizza, right?”

“No. I’m talking about the kiss.”

“Oh.” His gaze went back to his phone, “Of course not, why would it bother me?”

“Right?” You asked, completely agreeing with his point.

It had been a few days since the party, the situation long forgotten. But now that you were alone with him, your mind had decided to kindly replay the memory in your head, bringing back that nagging sensation of craving.

You caught yourself staring, eyes fixed on his lips. You shook your head and looked away; you didn’t need another Yeosang. This crush -or whatever it was- you could deal with, there was no need to shy away. It was Wooyoung, after all. He knew you better than most, he would understand.

Though he might not let you outlive this.

“And... what if it did bother me?”

His attention got back to you, eyes scanning your face for any sign of a joke, waiting for his cue to laugh it off. But he didn’t find it. So he straightened up and shrugged. “I guess that’d make us a total of two people bothered.”

It took a moment for the meaning to settle in your head. “Didn't you just say...?”

“Wanna try again?” Wooyoung cut you. His impatient words felt more like a plea than a question. And there it was again, that craving, the damn spark of curiosity that made you wonder how he tasted.

“This should be awkward, right? I mean... it doesn’t feel like it, but it should?”

"You might make it awkward if you keep talking about it," he stood from the chair and quickly approached your spot on the bed, "instead of doing something about it.”

Despite his daring attitude, you could spot a tinge of red on his cheeks. You found it both adorable and disturbing; you didn't know you could cause that. You sat up, feeling flustered now that he was this close.

"Are you flirting with me right now, Jung Wooyoung?"

"See? Awkward. Just shut up and kiss me."

And despite how much you hated it when he bossed you around like that, you complied. As soon as the words left his pretty lips, you closed the distance and kissed them.

Your hands landed on the crook of his neck once again, only this time, his hands were also on you, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss. Your mouth embraced him, the thirst only growing as his tongue hungrily sought out yours. Where was that coming from, and why did it feel so pleasant to be indulged like this?

Wooyoung's lips were impatient but so soft. His tongue fought off yours in an almost animalistic way, as if he was running out of time. His hands tangled in your hair and pulled slightly, shifting your angle to mould onto his mouth. You felt consumed by him, ovewhelmed by the kiss, found yourself gasping for air into his mouth.

He was leaving you breathless -literally.

As best as his tongue allowed, you managed to close your teeth around his lower lip with just the right amount of pressure. The low moan that crawled from him snapped you both out of the trance. Your lips lost contact, but now your eyes met. Staring at him, you saw something precariously dancing between surprise and desire. His eyes were scanning you as well, and you wondered if you looked as fucked up as he did.

Wooyoung cleared his throat and awkwardly patted your hair where his hands had pulled before withdrawing completely. Your hand left his neck too suddenly, as if it burned. Still, your eyes didn't break contact. You just couldn't stop staring as his breath evened out, his chest rising a bit slower everytime.

You realised that as much as your curiosity had been fulfilled, the craving was still there, demanding even more of your attention than before. Even more of him.

Then, Wooyoung smiled charmingly, eyes settling on your lips, as if he was admiring some work he should be proud of. "You look so fucked up."

"You're one to talk."

He smirked and bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "That was bothersome, huh?"

"Offensively bothersome" you agreed, noticing a sudden heat in your cheeks and ears.

"Should we do it again?"

"Only until it stops bothering us."

"Deal."


End file.
